Your Way Home
by Judge1964
Summary: After Ezra Bridger seemingly sacrificed himself to save Lothal, Sabine comes to realise her feelings for him. Now, almost six years later, the time has come to bring him home.
1. Prologue

**Aaaaaand I'm back! After very long absence that accumulated in the deletion of all my files, prompting this story to be born.**

 **Now, this first chapter is essentially what happens between the Battle of Lothal, and Ahsoka picking Sabine up. Spoilers for the final episode of Rebels are in here; you have been warned.**

 **Enjoy!**

Sabine almost collapsed into her seat on the Ghost. "What now? It's all over. Lothal is free. The Empire is gone. What do we do now?"

Hera smiled sadly. "I'm not sure. Rebel Alliance has called Rex and I back to Yavin. Something about a major briefing coming up. There's still the Empire at large to defeat. You should come with us."

Sabine shook her head. "I can't. Ezra's counting on me for something. Just, promise me that when it's all over, we'll go find him together. As a family."

Hera nodded. "I'm pretty sure Kanan would come back and force me to help. As if I wouldn't." She sighed. "What are you going to do until that time?"

Sabine stared resolutely into the Lothal sky. "Stay. I have to. For Ezra."

Hera smiled and handed an object to Sabine. "I thought so. Here, I'm pretty sure this belongs to you."

Sabine took it and gasped. "Ezra's lightsaber?"

Hera nodded. "He recovered Kanan's from Price's office. His message said he was counting on you for something. You'll probably be the first to see him."

I know I can always count on you

Alright, what are you up to?

Sabine smiled. "We'll all see him. Together." She stood up and looked at Hera. "I'll move my stuff into his tower. I'll synch up with you when you return."

Hera nodded. "May the Force be with you, Sabine."

Sabine entered her room and found a holodisk on her desk. She tentatively picked it up and turned it on.

Ezra's image appeared. Sabine. I can't say how grateful I am to you for your support over the years. Now, I need it one more time. I won't be gone forever. We will see each other again. I believe that. But I need you to come find me. Wait for Ahsoka. She'll help you. See you soon. Ezra.

Sabine nodded. She would remain on Lothal until Ahsoka's arrival. No matter how long that took.

She owed that much to her friend.

Six Years Later:

Sabine sighed as she stared the blue Lothal sky. It still surprised her how blue it was. Those years spent flying in the Ghost alongside the Spectres had revealed the blue Lothal sky, but she never expected to see it while on the ground.

The sky darkened as a ship flew overhead, and Sabine was elated to see that it was a Jedi ship. Ahsoka.

She got on her speeder and raced to the mural she had painted of the crew five years earlier. Once there, Sabine put her finger on Ezra's cheek and closed her eyes, imagining, just for a moment, that he was there with her.

"Sabine."

She turned. It was Ahsoka, standing in front of her ship. "Hera's in orbit over the planet. She's mapped out where Ezra and Thrawn would have ended up."

Sabine nodded. "So all that's left is to bring him home."

Ahsoka smiled. "Yeah. Come on, we need to go."

As she put on her helmet, Sabine turned one last time to the picture, committing the mural to memory.

She couldn't wait to show Ezra in person.

 **A relatively short chapter by my standards, but there weren't a lot of things to do before getting into the actual story. So, bear with me, we'll get there.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Reconvergence

**Thanks to eaglez129, Guest, and Guest for the feedback!**

 **This will be a short story that will give way to hopefully something larger. But, for now, enjoy the _Ghost_ crew synching up.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hera greeted Sabine with a hug. "How are things on Lothal going?"

Sabine grinned. "Great. We've finally removed the last of the Emperor's supporters. Things are finally moving smoothly." She glanced about the _Ghost_. "Where's Jacen?"

Hera smiled. "On Ryloth with his grandfather." She turned to enter the cockpit. "Dad enjoys the little one."

Sabine nodded. "So, what's the plan?"

Hera sat down. "First we need to pick up Zeb and Kallus on Lirasan. While we're doing that, Chop's going to track the hyperspace route Ezra would have taken. With any luck, we'll be back before the week is over."

Sabine held Ezra's lightsaber in her hand. "Hopefully. The locals back home all recognise Ezra as the 'Saviour of Lothal'. They're all pretty ecstatic for him to return."

Hera grinned. "So, Lothal is home now?"

Sabine was silent for a moment as she sat beside Hera. "Yeah. Lothal's home. Or at least, it will be when Ezra gets there."

Hera smiled as the _Ghost_ jumped into hyperspace. "So, you and Ezra? That's a match Kanan and I never really thought would happen." She chuckled. "I can recall many times Kanan would come back from training and gripe that his padawan would never learn about attachments."

Sabine laughed with her. "Our bond grew over time. After he was finished flirting with me." She sighed. "We were inseparable. If Ezra Bridger was taking a mission, you could have bet thousands that Sabine Wren was going to be his backup, whether he allowed it or not."

Hera was about to respond when her comlink went off, and a little boy's voice could be heard. "Momma?"

Sabine answered first. "Shouldn't you be asleep, 'Spectre Seven'?"

The boy sighed. "Yes, Aunt Bean, but Grandpa said I can talk to Momma."

Hera snatched her comlink and glanced at Sabine. "Yes, Jacen? How are you enjoying staying at Grandpa's?"

Jacen Syndulla, age five, squealed with excitement. "Awesome! But, Grandpa says it's bedtime, and I can't go to bed without hearing a story."

Hera smiled. "Okay." She took a deep breath and started, all mirth vanishing from her face.

"It was a simple story, about a boy who was lost, and a girl that was broken."

Sabine put her helmet back on and played Ezra's final transmission, not wanting to go back over what the Spectres did in the past. Hearing Ezra's voice was hard enough, recounting the time Kanan got captured by the Inquisitor or Hera got shot down by Rau, or even the time when Ezra left Atollon for Tatooine to find Obi-Wan Kenobi was even tougher.

Hera always had a different story for her son every night, and she always made it seem like even the most mundane tasks the Spectres did was heroic.

She never told Jacen the story of how Kanan Jarrus sacrificed himself to save them.

Sabine and Hera had one conversation about it years earlier, when Hera revealed that she was pregnant, and told Sabine the name. Jacen Syndulla. As if sensing the girl's unasked question about Kanan, Hera revealed that Jacen's entire name was in memoriam of the fallen Jedi Knight. After that one night, it was a forgone conclusion to never bring up Kanan's death around Hera again.

* * *

"Sabine!"

Sabine lifted her head and stared at Hera. "Sorry, what?"

Hera smiled at her. "You okay?"

Sabine frowned. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

The smile slipped off Hera's face. "We've been on Lirasan for almost an hour. You were screaming."

 _Ezra!_

 _Sabine, don't! This is my path! What I have to do!_

 _You can't leave us! Please, don't leave_ me!

 _I'm sorry, Sabine. But I have to. Or else Thrawn is going to destroy Lothal, and you. I can't let that happen._

 _NO!_

Sabine sighed. "I-I'm fine." She stood. "How far away are Zeb and Kallus?"

"Here." Zeb grinned at her. "Ready to go find your boyfriend?"

Sabine blushed, grateful for her helmet still covering her face. "Ezra's not my boyfriend, Zeb. But I am ready to go find him."

"Then let's not waste any time." Kallus was standing behind Zeb. "We all owe Commander Bridger. I more than most. It's time to get to work."

* * *

 **Chapters will be short, hopefully longer in the future, but I want this story to actually be more than four parts. We're looking at about eight chapters anyway.**

 **If you guys have any suggestions for what happens when Sabine sees Ezra, let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Thanks to Guest, Mogor, dld51, guest, guest, guest, Spectre6, guest, and gummybear1178 for the feedback!**

 **Guest: I took some liberties with timing Way I see it, there's a bit of time between the end of the war, and Sabine going to find Ezra. Sorry about the confusion.**

 **Guest: Again, I took some liberties. Last time we saw Kanan's lightsaber, it was in the dome. No way Ezra would have left that behind.**

 **Guest: This is how I interpret Jacens name: Ja-Jarrus C-Caleb En-Kanan. Hope that clears things up.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sabine glanced over at Chopper. "Where did you find them?" She grimaced as the droid his response. "Kamino? That can't be right. Try again."

Another series of beeps.

Sabine sighed. "You checked it several times, huh? Great." She looked at Hera. "Does Ezra even know how to swim?"

Hera shrugged. "I don't recall that being one of the Jedi lessons he and Kanan went over, but Ezra is full of surprises." She checked the navi-computer. "Kamino is almost five hours with an amazing hyperdrive. The _Ghost's_ isn't as good as it was back during the war. So we're looking at about ten hours." Hera glanced at each crew member. "Get some sleep if you can. Ezra's been gone for almost seven years. It's time to bring him home."

* * *

Sabine didn't go to her room on the _Ghost_. Instead, she went to Ezra's. Following Kanan's death, the young padawan had moved in to his former Masters room, in a effort to keep him close. He barely kept the room for a week before everything changed, but it still felt like Ezra's room to Sabine.

Strangely, Sabine found another holodisk on his bed. Just, sitting there, collecting dust. She considered telling Hera, but she supposed the Captain didn't want to know if she had avoided it all these years. And Sabine _knew_ Hera routinely went through every room on the _Ghost_.

Tentatively, she turned it on, smiling sadly as Ezra's image appeared. This one was different from the previous recordings of the padawan. The one the entire crew had seen had depicted Ezra as a wise leader who was willing to sacrifice himself to save his family. The private one Sabine recieved depicted a man who wanted his closest friend to provide backup.

But this one was of a young boy, who thought he was at his end.

 _I joined the_ Ghost _Crew at the age of fourteen, not even knowing half of their names. Despite what they say about me now, I was a sarcastic little Loth-Rat. Zeb was right on that account. I don't quite know how they put up with me in the beginning._

 _Sabine Wren comes first to mind when I think of how I was back then. She was the object of my adoration. Granted, I was a street rat who's only experience with girls was when I stole from them. Sabine was the first girl I ever truly met._

 _The youthful attraction, one-way of course, that I displayed was quickly dispelled as she soon became my closest friend. I don't imagine I would have survived without her aid on many occasions. I only hope that her aspirations come to fruition once all this is over._

 _The other person I think of is Kanan Jarrus. Kanan-_ Ezra seemed to momentarily break down, before recovering.- _Kanan was the man I considered to be my father. There were times later, after Malachor, that I would wake up, screaming from a nightmare, yelling at Vader and Maul to leave my Dad alone. The rest of the crew must have thought I was referring to Ephraim Bridger, but Kanan was the father Dad couldn't have been._

 _I will miss the rest of this crew-my family-dearly. My time is up. In a few hours, the Dome will be ours, and the game will begin._

As the hologram of Ezra disappeared, Sabine nearly broke down. The Kid had suffered so much, to gain so little. All he had gained from a galaxy worth of pain was a bunch of misfits to call family.

 _Yet he chose to call them family. He chose to be close to you, when you clearly gave him the option of backing off_

Yes, that was true as well. Sabine and the others had never forced Ezra to share details of his past with them. That information had come willingly, usually by Sabine or Kanan. In time, Sabine had pieced together the entirety of young Ezra Bridger life on the Streets of Lothal.

But that hologram had gotten to her. Sure, it wasn't long in any way, lasting barely five minutes, but those words...what Ezra had said about her, in a time when he was being most honest with himself, led Sabine to realise that his attraction to her had never truly died away. In fact, it seemed to have only grown stronger over time.

 _But you aren't complaining. In reality, you find it a relief that the affection you crave from him can still become a reality._

As much as it pained Sabine to admit it, that was right. She did love Ezra Bridger. And it had only taken him nearly killing himself with Purgril for her to realise it.

Now all she had to do was find the Kid, and hope it wasn't too late.

* * *

 **Five Hours Later:**

* * *

 _Everyone remember the plan?_

Sabine scoffed. "Yeah, Yeah. Don't do anything stupid. I'm pretty sure you give us the same speech every time, Spectre Two."

 _Do you realise how many times I gave that 'speech' during the war, only to find out that Zeb and Ezra stole a TIE Fighter? I think that 'don't do anything stupid speech' has a purpose._

 _And I resent the implication that I stole a TIE. It was clearly the Kid!_

 _Can we please comm chatter to mission sensitive communications? Commander Bridger's last known location was this planet, but we have to assume that Thrawn made it out alive as well._

Hera's voice sounded her relief. _Thank you, Kallus. Now, it has been seven years, so don't get your hopes up that Ezra is still on Kamino. It's entirely possible that he's been working his way back to us, maybe_ in _a stolen TIE. So,_ please _, be careful?_

Sabine grinned. "Don't worry, Spectre Two. I'll take care of Spectre Four and Kallus. We'll be fine. Spectre Five, out."

Beside her, Kallus sighed. "I don't know if I ever truly got your code names. Now I understand them, but as an Imperial, the meanings eluded me. But I still have a question. If Hera is Spectre Two, who is Spectre One?"

Sabine and Zeb were quiet for a long moment before the Lasat spoke in a grim voice. "Kanan was. He was the leader. I don't think Hera's capable of calling herself Spectre One. Kanan was and always is our leader. He will always be Spectre One."

Sabine nodded. "I came up with the code phrases when I joined. Seemed natural to call our team the 'Spectres'. Fit with the theme of the _Ghost_ and _Phantom._ Kanan naturally was Spectre One. He was our leader."

 _Can we just please finish this mission?_

Zeb sighed. "Sorry. You heard her, let's go."

* * *

Sabine was getting close to slamming her fist through a wall. "Where is he?"

On the com, she could hear Hera sigh as well. _We knew it wasn't likely he was still here, Spectre Five. See if you can find any sign of his whereabouts, then return to the_ Ghost _._

Sabine clenched her fist. "Yeah, okay. Give us five, we'll return."

Walking into a large room, Sabine immediately saw a holodisk on the ground. "Spectre Five to _Ghost_ , I found something!"

 _Good work, but we got incoming fighters! Return to the_ Ghost _now!_

Sabine pocketed the holodisk and activated her jet pack, rushing back to the ship.

On board the _Ghost_ , the crew had gathered around as Sabine-almost reverently-turned the holodisk on. Once again, Ezra's image appeared.

 _If you're watching this recording, that means that you are one step closer to finding me. Now, I would love for it to be my family, but odds are that it's someone else. So, here you go. We crashed here some time ago, and both Thrawn and I are still alive. Now, if it is my family, they're gonna hate me. But I have to figure out who exactly has this hologram. If you're trying to find me, your next stop is going to be Eriadu. You'll find my next message there._

Sabine glanced at the others as Ezra's image disappeared. "We have to go to Eriadu. Who knows how many years late we are."

Zeb shook his head. "Gone for seven years, and the Kid's playing _games_ with us? Somehow, this is exactly what I expected from the noble Jedi."

Hera smiled. "It's still very good news. Setting course for Eriadu."

Sabine slipped the holodisk next to the others on her belt. "We're coming, Ezra. Just hold on."

"Captain Syndulla." Kallus seemed uncertain. "Commander Bridger's message said that Thrawn lives. That poses an issue, not just to this operation, but to the entire galaxy. The Emperor may be dead, but the Empire is still alive."

Hera sighed. "We'll just have to hope others handle that threat. Ezra is my priority. It's why we left the Rebellion."

Sabine glanced up impatiently from her seat in the cockpit. "Come on, let's go!"

Hera chuckled and glanced at Zeb. "When was the last time you saw her this excited?"

Zeb grinned back. "Never. At least, not for a very long time. But, she _is_ right. It's time to bring the Kid home. Can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees Jacen."

* * *

 **Before anyone says anything, why Kallus calls Hera Captain will be revealed in a few chapters. No one worry.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Almost There

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed the previous chapter!**

 **This is a shorter chapter than previous, basically because this one has a cliffhanger for you guys to enjoy! Thank** **me later.**

 **On the flip side, I'm debating turning this story into the first of a series. I don't know yet. Let me know what you guys think, please.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sabine was the first to leap off the _Ghost_ and onto Eriadu's surface. She would never admit it to the others, but the urge she had to see Ezra alive was growing. And probably had started growing ever since he had promised to stand beside her after the darksaber incident.

She could still remember that day, after finally releasing all of her pent up emotions.

 _The group had stayed like that for several minutes. Kanan, Rau, and Ezra all kneeling, with her in the middle, clutching the darksaber._

 _For her part, Sabine was terrified. Not just of reuniting with her family, but the fact that two of the last Jedi in the galaxy had just pledged their support to her._ Her _. A failure of a Mandalorian._

 _Finally, Ezra stood up and slowly approached_ _her. "We should_ _look at that cut."_

 _Sabine didn't say anything, just nodded and walked with him to the crates. As they sat, Sabine numbly held out her wrist for Ezra to inspect._

 _The boy kept quiet as he removed the damaged vambrace. Then, with a glance at her that was almost akin to asking permission, Ezra rolled her sleeve up, and winced. "It looks worse than it actually is, but you'll need to keep a bacta-patch on it for at least a few days."_

 _Sabine nodded absently. "Hey, Ezra? Can you not tell Hera I cried?"_

 _He looked at her with a confused expression. "Why not?"_

 _She sighed. "I don't want her to think less of me."_

 _Ezra grasped her forearm. "Sabine, crying doesn't make you weak. It makes you a person. I've cried before, and I'm sure Kanan has as well. We don't think less of you for it, and I'm sure Hera won't either."_

 _Sabine glanced at her now covered wrist, then back to Ezra. "Thank you, Ezra. Really. For everything."_

 _Spectre Five?_

Sabine glanced around. "Yes?"

Hera sounded relieved. _There you are. I've been trying your comm for several minutes. What happened?_

Sabine shook her head. "Nothing. Did the others find anything?"

The comm was silent for a moment. _Yeah. Spectre Four found another holodisk. Head back to the_ Ghost _. You're late._

Sabine sighed. "Sorry, Spectre Two. Heading back now."

* * *

"What happened back there?"

The question was spoken gently, almost silently. As if Hera was almost afraid to hear the answer.

Sabine removed her helmet. "I remembered a little moment between Ezra and I back on Atollon. When Kanan was teaching me how to use the darksaber."

Hera nodded. "Okay. But you need to keep your head in this. I understand you want to find Ezra, probably more than any one of us, but you need to remained focused."

Sabine narrowed her eyes at the captain. "I am! Hera, I'm focused on our mission. You don't need to worry."

"Eh, Sabine?" Zeb was looking at her. "You might want to take a look at this."

Sabine walked over. "What is-what _is_ that?"

Kallus sighed. "It would appear that this is protected by some type of password."

Sabine narrowed her eyes. "So, if it's Ezra, than the password is going to be something we know." She thought for a moment. "And I think I know what it is."

Hera was intrigued. "What is it?"

Sabine started typing. "Well, the various holodisks we've gotten all have had a connecting stream. Of all of our names. But did any of you receive a personal holodisk from Ezra?" She looked around as heads were shook. "Okay. Then I know what the password is."

A few moments later, she was in, and Ezra's image appeared on the Dejarik board. _If you've gotten this far, than I have to assume it's my family. You may have figured out that Sabine Wren was Spectre Five, but you probably would have never figured out how that is significant to me unless you_ are _Sabine Wren. Which, means I have a lot of explaining to do._

The recording of Ezra sighed. _Sabine, I'm sorry. For everything. For leaving the way I did, putting you in the impossible situation to think that, because you didn't tell Hera and the others before I escaped, you killed me. I'm sorry that I've been gone this long. That was not my intent. But there's things neither you or the Rebel Alliance knows about. Come to Takodana. That's where I'll be."_ The hologram of Ezra smiled. _"I'll explain everything there._

As the recording dissipated, Sabine could feel all eyes on her. "What?"

Zeb folded his arms. "You wanna explain your connection to the Kid?"

Sabine smiled. "Where you _not_ there that first year with Ezra? His endless flirtation?"

Zeb nodded. "Yeah, but he got over that."

Sabine looked at Hera. "You once told me how Kanan was head-over-heels for you, and how that never truly went away, he just leant to hide it." She glanced back at Zeb. "In hindsight, Ezra's affection for me was very visible. In almost everything he did. The starkest reminder I can think of was my mission to SkyStrike Academy. Kanan told me Ezra was pacing back and forth in worry practically the entire time."

Hera smiled. "He really is Kanan's son. Maybe more so than Jacen." She shook her head. "Okay. Takodana. Where even _is_ that?"

As the others went into the cockpit to prepare, Sabine grabbed the latest holodisk and was about to put it on her belt, when she spied something on the bottom of it. Narrowing her eyes, Sabine pulled out her comlink and gasped. It was a frequency. Quickly, she raced to Ezra's room and sat on the bed, lifting her comlink with trembling hands.

"Ezra? Is that you?"

* * *

 **As far as cliffhangers go, it's not really a bad one. It could have been _much_ worse.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Welcome Home

**Thanks to Guest HT, dld51, Guest and Wildfire's Flame for the feedback!**

 **So, this is actually the final chapter to this short** **story. This little game Ezra's playing with them comes to an end now.**

 **Having said that, I am aware that there is always room for expansion. So, while this particular story ends, another may begin. Perhaps what happens once Ezra returns? I don't know, and I await your feedback to begin answering that question.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sabine sat there, waiting. The static was getting hard to bear. Just when she was about to sigh and disable the comm, she heard something.

 _S...bine?"_

Sabine nearly gasped. "Ezra?"

 _Can you hear me?"_

Frowning, she answered. "Ezra? Can you hear me?"

 _If you can hear me,_ please _respond._

Sabine couldn't help but notice a certain amount of desperation in his voice. Almost as if he had been waiting for this call forever. "Ezra? If you can hear this, I'm coming. Hold on!"

The comm was silent for a few seconds. _If you are holding this comlink, at this particular channel, that means you must be Sabine. I don't know where you are, but I'm still here. Come find me. Remember, Sabine, I-_

The comm had descended into static, but Sabine knew what he was going to say. _I'm counting on you._ His final words to her.

Moving quickly, Sabine raced out of the room and into the cockpit. "I heard Ezra!"

Zeb frowned at her. "What are you talking about? We all heard him!"

Sabine pulled out her comlink. "No. I commed him."

Hera turned fully in her seat. "You _what?_ How?"

Sabine smiled. "On the bottom of the disk was a comm frequency. He couldn't hear me, though. We must be too far away. He did confirm that he's still on Takodana. Shouldn't be too hard to find."

Hera nodded. "Well, Chop managed to find the planet. It's two days away. After that, try the comm again."

Sabine nodded. "Right."

Zeb looked confused. "What'd the Kid say?"

Sabine shrugged. "Not much. We must be too far away. He couldn't hear me. He just told me where he was and said he was counting on me."

Hera narrowed her eyes. "He's counting on you? Did he say that?"

A shake of the head. "No. He was cut off by the comm. But he said 'I', So I can deduce what it would have been."

Hera nodded. "Okay then. Two days until we get there, get out of my cockpit."

* * *

Two days later, Sabine exited the _Ghost_ to step foot on the greenest world she had ever seen. Waterfalls and lakes were abundant here. As were forests.

Smiling at the beauty of it all, she pulled out her comm. "Spectre Five to Spectre Six, do you copy?"

The response was instantaneous. _Sabine?_

A broad grin swept onto her face. "Yes! Ezra, can you hear me?"

 _Yeah. Man, it took you guys long enough to get here. Where are you?_

Sabine looked back at the _Ghost_. "We just landed. Ez, where are you?"

 _One second...and...look up!_

Sabine did so, and spotted a figure standing on the roof of the _Ghost_. "Ezra?"

The figure lowered his hood and grinned. "Hey."

Ezra was nearly unrecognizable. His blue-black hair was in a small ponytail, and he had a goatee. He looked like the equivalent of when he had first met Kanan Jarrus on Lothal.

Sabine crossed her arms, desperate to hide how badly she wanted to run to him and hug him. "What happened to you?"

A look of mock hurt, that was undermined by the affection in his eyes, appeared. "What? You don't like it?"

Sabine scoffed. "You look too much like Kanan. It will _not_ due. Now, get down here so I can see you _properly_. _"_

With far more grace than she would have managed, Ezra leapt from the top of the _Ghost_ to land in front of her. "As you wish, O Mightly Mandalorian. As-"

He was unexpectedly cut off by Sabine throwing her arms around his figure and squeezing tight. "Ezra." She nearly sobbed the words. "I hate you."

A grin appeared on his face as he held her. "I can imagine why. I'm so sorry for what I did."

Sabine rested her chin on his shoulder. "I didn't know you were going to sacrifice yourself. Even though your message on the _Ghost_ said you were coming back, we had no way of knowing if you had even survived. I spent almost seven years waiting and hoping, and you never came."

Ezra held her tighter. "I know. I'm sorry, Sabine. But, I knew I could count on you. I knew that you wouldn't stop looking for me once you figured out _what_ I was counting on you for."

Sabine broke the hug and stared at him. "You were right. And now you're here. Now we can go home."

Ezra sighed and shook his head. "Not yet." He turned to walk into the _Ghost_. "I need to talk to Hera."

After everyone had gotten reacquainted with Ezra (which nearly took half an hour) he gathered them all at the Dejarik table. "Thrawn is still alive. We both survived _Chimeara_ impacting Kamino. He came to first, and left in a TIE Fighter. After that, I lost him. He could be anywhere."

Hera looked at the display of worlds on the table. "Ezra, what is this?"

"A chart of every world I've been to. My mission was to take out Thrawn. I failed. I tried to contact the Rebellion, but I couldn't get through." He sighed at Hera's sheepish face. "Let me guess, the Rebel Alliance believes both of us to be dead?"

Hera nodded. "Yes. They wouldn't sanction a mission for a ghost. So, Chop and I left."

In a move that reminded her of Kanan, Ezra smiled and stroked his goatee. "Okay. Well, then we need to get back to the Alliance. If they see me alive, maybe they'll be sufficiently motivated to find out where Thrawn went to."

Sabine narrowed her eyes. "Maybe. But this isn't our fight anymore. The Emperor is defeated, and both he and Vader are killed."

Ezra nodded. "I overhead a Imperial defector talking to General Solo. He said the Empire in its entirety is crumbling. It won't be long now. Our victory over Thrawn may well have been the catalyst for all of it."

Zeb grinned. "So, we did it. Why are we not travelling back yet?"

Ezra closed his eyes and sighed. "I had a vision. A vision of a masked man with a red lightsaber plundering hundreds of worlds, looking for something. Killing anyone in his way."

Hera shook her head. "But we just got you back. We can't have you running off looking for something from an incomplete vision! I won't let you go."

Ezra chuckled. Actually chuckled. "You misunderstand. I'm not planning on running after whoever this is. I'm going to alert General Skywalker of this potential threat, and allow the Rebellion to deal with it." He sighed. "All I want to do is go home."

Hera nodded and smiled. "Okay then. Let's go home."

* * *

 **Now, this was originally supposed to be the end of the chapter, with what comes next being the Epilogue. But, simply because it's not that long, here you go. The end of Your Way Home. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ezra looked at the sky. "Never thought I'd see blue sky from down on the surface." He glanced at Sabine. "What have you done to my world?"

She chuckled. "Figured you'd like it. I also renovated your tower."

Zeb nodded. "Yeah. Sabine turned it into her _home_. I hope you like sharing, Kid."

Ezra nodded absently. "We'll work something out." His gaze fell on the Capital City. "I see that you managed to deal with the Dome."

Sabine grinned. "Yeah. You should have helped. Lazy."

Ezra smiled back. "Oh, you have _no_ idea what happened on _Chimeara._ " His smile faded. "I-uh-I can't thank each of you enough for saving my home world. Thank you."

Hera smiled back. "We took up the fight long before you joined us. None of us would have abandoned Lothal."

Sabine touched Ezra's elbow. "Can I talk to you for a moment? In your room?"

Ezra nodded and they left, leaving Zeb and Hera alone in the cockpit. The Lasat grinned. "So, how long until they get married?"

Hera settled her gaze on Lothal's plains. "I'm not sure. They seem to be in that spot Kanan and I were in for the longest time. We'll just have to wait and see." She glanced at Zeb. "I'll drop you and Kallus back on Lirasan."

Zeb shook his head. "No. We're staying. If Ezras vision comes true, than the guy's gonna show up to take out one of the last Jedi. And we all need to be here to protect him."

Hera nodded. "It's actually what I planned to do with Jacen. I can almost sense Kanan when I'm here, and if Jacen is Force-Sensitive, I want him near his father."

* * *

Sabine led Ezra into his room, and showed him the numerous holodisks on the bed. "What's with your obsession with playing with us?"

He shrugged. "I didn't know who was going to find that disk on Kamino. So I had to make sure it was truly you guys who was coming after me." He grinned. "Worked, didn't it?"

Sabine smiled. "I suppose so. Come on, I'll show you the Tower. My home."

Ezra grinned. "Not until I evict you for intruding on my territory. What did you do with my helmets?"

Sabine activated her jet pack. "I saved them. Race you there!"

Ezra smiled as she started to fly across Lothal's plains, then reached out with the Force and deactivated her pack, forcing her to the ground. "I wanted to make it even!" He called out as she glared at him.

Sabine started running, and Ezra was about to follow when his comlink beeped. Thinking it was Hera, he pulled it out. "Yeah?"

It wasn't. _Commander Bridger, General Skywalker. You have a moment?_

Ezra grinned. "Sure, Luke. I'm on Lothal. What's up?"

 _I found something on my journey that I think you should take a look at. I'll be there in three rotations._

Ezra nodded. "Understood. I'll send you coordinates for where I'm situated when you get here. See you then."

With that, he put his comlink away and started running after Sabine, relishing the feel of the Lothal grass beneath his feet.

It was good to be home.

* * *

 **And there you have it! The End! For now, anyway. As you can see, I sowed seeds of future stories in here. Which may or may not happen...**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
